1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement in an ice machine comprising a plurality of substantially parallel vertically arranged ice freezing elements which during the ice freezing phase are supplied with water, and which are provided with conduits for transport of freezing medium or thawing medium, as well as vessels arranged below the ice freezing elements and adapted for collecting surplus water, and an ice crusher box for crushing and delivery of finished produced ice.
During the freezing process of such ice machines water is supplied thereto at the top of the vertically arranged ice freezing elements. During this phase the water is allowed to flow or trickle down along the elements whilst a freezing medium is passed through the conduits of the elements. Some of the water flowing along the ice freezing elements will then freeze to ice, whereas surplus water is collected in submounted collection vessels for removal and possibly recirculation thereof. When the ice layer on the ice freezing elements has attained a suitable thickness for example after a predetermined time of freezing operation, the supply of water is terminated and through the conduits of the elements there is then passed a thawing medium, such as vaporized cooling medium having such a pressure as to condense in the conduits. The condensation heat will then heat the elements sufficiently for the inner layer of ice to melt, which entails that the layer of ice will slide down from the ice freezing elements in larger or lesser flakes to be collected in an ice crusher box mounted therebelow. When all the ice has become loose the ice freezing process will be resumed.
In connection with such ice machines it is very important that water and ice are kept apart from each other in the ice machine during the various phases of the ice production process. In other words it is desired that the finished ice is as dry as possible, i.e. as little as possible mixed with water.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
There are previously known ice machines having a longitudinally extending gutter arranged below each plate-shaped ice freezing element and serving to catch and remove water from the lower edges of the ice freezing elements when water during the freezing process flows down along the plates. However, such an arrangement of water catching gutters require gutters having great mechanical strength, said gutters being subjected to shocks and bumps resulting from the loosened ice flakes falling down therebetween. Besides, in most cases there is in the area of each of the gutters a need for a separate conduit for the transport of a medium having a higher temperature than the freezing point of the water, so that a limited ice development on the ice freezing elements in the area of the lower edges thereof is achieved.
Further, there are known ice machines having a plurality of freezing plates which therebelow have arranged an inclined grate-shaped guiding plate which on the one hand serves to let through water during the ice freezing period, and which on the other hand serves to remove finished produced ice during the harvest period. However, such a conventional guiding plate requires large space and will during the freezing period not prevent that water which hits the guiding plate, will splash down in the ice collecting vessel.